


Accent-dental Miscommunication

by JuliaCorvia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is Scottish, F/F, No Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Diana is waiting to meet her girlfriend Akko for the first time, but there seems to be a small miscommunication between the two.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Accent-dental Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empress_Elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Elizabeth/gifts).



> So Diana is from Wedinburgh, which is one letter off from Edinburgh, so why not give her the Scottish accent she deserves.  
> Thanks to EmpressElizabeth for your ideas on this one shot! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Diana looked down at her phone, fidgeting with the cuffs of her shirt as she shifted side to side, the soles of her shoes clacking slightly on the worn linoleum of the airport. She looked back up at the large screen in front of her, her fidgeting only increasing when she saw that the status of the flight she was closely watching still reading ‘Arriving’ in blinking red letters that seemed to mock her. 

“You know glaring at a screen isn’t going to make the plane land any faster,” Amanda dropped into the seat next to where Diana was standing, taking a bite out of a sandwich, speaking around it, causing a vein on Diana’s forehead to twitch in irritation. “It’s just making people stare at you.” 

“Maybe the reason they are staring is your manners O’Neill.” Diana ground out, her voice clipped but well controlled. 

“Chill Cavendish,” Amanda said, leaning back in the seat and pulling out her phone, swiping through it with one hand while she spoke, “And are you still doing that stupid accent thing.” 

Diana involuntarily cringed, moving her hands before just giving a shrug. Amanda rolled her eyes, “Common Cavendish, you know its just a misunderstanding, she’s not going to explode if you aren’t British Royalty.” 

Misunderstanding, the word made Diana smile to herself, that was not only what got her into this situation but also led to her and Akko meeting in the first place. Four years ago Diana had, with some significant prodding from her friends, agreed to try to to get more involved in her interests. Which had led her to a fan site where she had promptly ran into the user ShinyChariot4Life; after angrily reading her post, which Diana had thought was infuriatingly juvenile and missing the entire point of the character’s main arc, she had left a scathing comment, the ensuing argument widening to encompass most aspects of the show and resulting in the thread being locked and shut down by moderators. 

Their argument promptly moved into their personal messages, continuing their off and on argument for weeks, until Akko had interrupted their argument with the observation that Diana would reply at very odd times, and asked if she was getting enough sleep. The question rattled Diana, the girl sheepishly informing her rival that she was finding herself taking breaks from her course load to respond to the messages. Akko immediately chided her, telling her about the virtues of sleep before promising to win their argument at rational times. 

That had marked a change in their relationship, they still argued of course, it would feel like something was missing if they stopped, but their fighting was never as harsh. They found themselves slowly opening up to each other in long talks, texting about their lives. Akko ended up helping Diana with coming out to her family, and Diana had been there for her when Akko was disappointed by her mentor; both of them steadily drawing closer together before Diana had finally gotten up the courage to ask her out. That was one year ago and now they were finally going to meet in person, something that both of them had been looking forward to since Akko had managed to let her parents book the trip. 

Akko’s excitement, endearing as it was, was also what had gotten Diana into the mess she now found herself in. The two of them had been texting about their plans, Diana admittedly a bit too enthusiastic about planning out their day to day schedules, wanting to pack every day full with as much time as the two of them could have together, when Akko sent the fateful text. “I’m so excited to finally see you, and hear your voice; you know I’ve always loved British accents.”

Diana had replied with just as much excitement, genuinely excited to see her girlfriend but inwardly screaming the entire time, and running to her friends immediately after with her problem. The problem being that Diana was from Edinburgh; and couldn’t pull off a convincing British accent if she tried, having lived her entire life in Scotland. Her problem had been met with laughter from her friends, all of them telling her to simply tell her girlfriend that she must have misunderstood, that Diana was from Scotland, not London, all of them confused as to why it was even a problem in the first place. 

She had been fully intent on doing that, until Akko had once again expressed how excited she was to hear Diana’s voice, and Diana’s resolve cracked, turning up to her friends the next day and gritting out her plea for help, her friends giving her pitying looks as she explained that there was no way that she could let Akko down. She had no idea how she had accomplished it, attributing it to the practice she had with the late nights of cramming for medical school, but she had managed to pull off a somewhat convincing accent. Enough hopefully, to impress Akko. Logically she knew this idea was stupid, even Amanda was of the opinion that she was being an idiot, but Diana desperately wanted to impress the girl who had stumbled into her life and changed it just through arguing her walls down. 

The chime of the speakers shook her out of her thoughts, her attention torn from her thoughts as a calm voice came over the speaker “Attention, Flight JL6501, flight from Tokyo to Edinburgh has landed at gate 23.” Diana felt her pulse jump, personally thinking that the announcers voice was much to calm for the news that she just announced, the news that Akko was just minutes away from her at this moment causing her stomach to plummet. 

She turned to Amanda, panic evident in her eyes, “How do I look?” she asked frantically, trying to straighten out her shirt and checking her phone once again, just to be sure. 

“You’re fine Gayvendish,” Amanda said, reaching down into her bag before pulling out a rose, tossing it to Diana who barely was able to catch it, gripping onto it like a lifeline. “You sure you are going to last, you look like you are going to faint the moment that she shows up.” 

“I’m fine,” Diana said, more to herself than for Amanda’s sake, taking deep breaths as she cleared her throat, her eyes locked on the passenger exit. “Totally fine.”

— 

Akko stretched as she stumbled out of her seat, sheepishly apologizing to the woman she ran into, pulling her carry on baggage out from the racks above her seat. She had been vibrating with excitement since the landing message had played, checking her phone and bag every few minutes to the annoyance of her seatmates, deciding to tell them another story about Diana during the descent. She had been unable to stop thinking about this trip since she and Diana had planned it a few months ago. 

The two of them had made a huge list of things to do, and Akko was determined to fit in as many opportunities to get Diana to admit that her theories about their shared favorite show were right, even if Diana wouldn’t even admit she liked the show in the first place. She knew the plot points too well and had too many opinions to hate the show like she said. Therefore operation ‘make Diana admit she likes Shiny Chariot anime’ was born, that, along with, ‘tell Diana you love her’ were her two main missions this trip, although the second one made her stomach flutter so she tried to not focus on that as much as possible. 

Her dreams had been full of Diana holding her, those blue eyes staring into hers as she told her that she loved her with a pretty voice and accent. It might have been the result of the fact that she had started watching British romances the moment that she found out that her on-line rival was from the UK, immediately giving into her ideas of an eventual rivals to lovers ever since she had gotten into the first heated fan debate, instantly loving the passion that the other girl had, and enamored by her admittedly gorgeous picture. That didn’t mean she would ever go easy on Diana in their arguments, if anything it drove her to argue harder, trying to get one up on the beautiful girl. 

Her head filled with thoughts of Diana, the walk through the airport went by in a flash, and soon she found herself cheerily announcing her reason for visit (to visit my amazing girlfriend) and travel details to immigration before grabbing her bag, feeling her heart start to beat faster as she walked on her toes, trying to see over the heads of the other passengers. She burst through the crowd, intent on her mission as she suddenly halted, her luggage rolling into the back of her legs and making her stumble on accident, her body catching itself before she fell as her mind was focused on only one thing. 

Girl pretty, her mind thought on loop, as she saw Diana, dressed in a fitted dress shirt and slacks, fitting her form perfectly as she nervously looked through the crowd, not having caught site of Akko yet. Akko felt her cheeks flush as she started walking towards Diana, her legs almost moving under their own power as she called out, “Diana!” The blond girl spun her head, Akko’s mind going blank as the sun streaming through the window caught her hair, resulting in even more stomach flips for the poor girl. 

Diana turned around at the sound of her name, catching sight of Akko, walking towards her with a radiant smile on her face, seeming to light her whole face up with joy. Diana gulped as Amanda gave her a slight pat on the back, taking a step forward as she cleared her throat, lifting her hand in a small wave. 

The two closed the distance quickly, throwing their arms around each other and gripping on tightly, Akko practically nuzzling into her neck as she melted into the embrace. As she pulled away Diana offered her a rose with a flourish, “For you Atsuko.” She said, Akko too wrapped up in the fact that Diana had just given her a rose to hear the nervous and slightly forced tone to her voice. 

Pulling the rose towards her face slowly, Akko’s heart raced as she looked up at Diana, entranced by her blue eyes, “Thank’s Diana,” she said, her eyes darting to her lips before both of them started to lean in. Their shallow breaths leaving a ghost of a touch on each other’s faces as Akko ran her thumb over Diana’s jaw. 

“So you’re the Akko who’s got our Cavendish so nervous,” Amanda placed a hand on both of their shoulders, a wide smirk on her face as she started at Diana tauntingly. “Lil miss priss here was worrying about you coming all week,” she said, Diana fuming as she clenched her fists, “Oh, I’m Ama-” 

“Amanda,” Diana growled out, pushing her finger into the red-heads chest, pushing her back, Akko blinking as she swore Diana’s voice sounded different. “I can nae believe you, you obviously see I am having a moment, and you come and but in with your ceaseless blathering, ya absolute roaster.” The sound of Amanda’s laughter interrupted her rant, realizing that she had dropped all attempts at an accent as she turned back to Akko, her eyes wide. 

“Wow…” Akko had stars in her eyes, she knew that she was going to love hearing Diana, her dreams had proved that, but this was even better than she had thought. Screw the movies, she thought, this was so much better. 

“Er,” Diana, shifted awkwardly again, “Sorry about that, Amanda can be a bit, much.” She said with an awkward grin. 

“That was really hot.” Akko said, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth, trying to cover for her slip up, Diana’s face flushing as Akko stepped forward and let her body fall against the taller girl, Diana instinctively wrapping her arms around her. 

“Thank you,” She mumbled out with a small laugh, feeling stress melt off of her shoulders, “I was worried about not meeting your expectations,” she said with a slight grin, “silly wasn’t it.” 

Akko looked up at her, her hands resting on her shoulders, feeling her brain start to form words before she could second guess them. “You break all my expectations, how could you not when I love you.” She flushed as she finished, a soft smile on her face. 

Diana felt her breath catch in her throat, leaning down holding Akko’s chin lightly in her hands, “I love you too,” she whispered, leaning down as their lips met, accidentally bumping noses and smiling as their lips met, both of them melting into each other as the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

Amanda made sure to take a few pictures before sending them to Barbara and Hannah, ‘Look at these two dorks,’ she typed, almost immediately her phone vibrating with their excited responses as she snickered to herself. 

Akko and Diana pulled apart, both of their eyes fluttering open, matching smiles on their faces as they stepped apart, hands intertwined as Diana took Akko’s luggage. “Ready for the best trip in your life,” she said, Akko laughing before wrapping her arms around Diana’s offered arm, the two of them, followed by a still smirking Amanda, making their way out towards the car, all misunderstandings between them resolved in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it would be much funnier for Diana to be Scottish, and Akko being not the fastest to catch onto that would result in this hilarious circumstance.   
> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy.


End file.
